Bound to the Ocean
by xeunobre
Summary: (UNDER REVISION) When Perseus, god of storms and natural disasters, is ordered to head to Camp Half-Blood by Zeus, he discovers that not only has Kronos risen, but that someone is playing with the god's power. When the Romans come asking for help, well, things get interesting. Will Perseus bring the god's two sides into harmony, or will he fail?


**Chapter 1:**

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

 **Perseus' POV**

When Perseus was young, he always had a temper. It couldn't be helped. When he was born, it was the darkest day of the year, but he couldn't have guessed. Nobody was paying any attention to the moon that day anyways—sorry Artemis, it's true.

He was born with a twin—Triton—which is unusual in itself. There had only been one other case of twin gods being born at the same time which of course, was Apollo and Artemis. To have it happen again 100 years later was pretty much unheard of. It made Olympus news weekly, and was the main gossip for about 100 years.

He had a normal childhood anyway. Gods can shape shift to any age they want pretty much the second they were born, which is what he did—choosing the form of a six-year-old boy—but when you're that young, you don't really know anything.

Over a few thousand years and through one-on-one training with his father, Poseidon, and his coach, Delphin, he became pretty equipped on how to fight with water and how to train in the sea. He became one of the strongest sea gods there are.

Triton on the other hand wasn't that interested in fighting. He loved leadership, and playing war, and making strategies. Over time, he became the travelling god of the sea. Delivering battle plans, news, and other tidbits of information that Perseus didn't care about. Triton rose to the leadership role in the Atlantian army.

Perseus?

Nothing.

Perseus had done absolutely nothing for thousands of years. He didn't want to be an errand boy, or lead an army, or settle down and take a wife. He was more of a free spirit, free to roam the ocean and land. He did what he wanted and met a lot of people.

And he hated it.

He would never admit this to anyone, but he was a very lonely god. He had good friends, but they don't get him like they should. They respect him, they fear him, but they don't like him. Even the mortals who worship the gods do not worship him. He was hurt at first, but now he didn't even care.

Over time, he became known as the god of storms. Every time he got upset a major hurricane or a thunderstorm followed. Dad tried everything in his power to calm Perseus' anger, but nothing that Poseidon did helped Perseus.

But sometimes things don't turn out the way you expect them to.

He never knew that his friend, this dude named Dionysus—would become a god. He wasn't sure why he was shocked, but the children of Zeus have always been very powerful. Well, any children of the Big Three—Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Of the minor gods, he was regarded as one of the kindest out of the rest of them. But things do tend to change—sometimes in violent ways.

Perseus met Dionysus when he was mortal by chance. Dionysus was on some silly quest, and Perseus had decided to go onto mortal land to escape his father trying to set him up yet again with some mortal hero.

Perseus found Dionysus intriguing, funny, and an overall nice guy. He was tall, at about 6'2, with curly black hair, and deep purple eyes. When he invented wine and became a god, he got all these cool plant-growing powers that were so rad Perseus would bet that they made Demeter jealous.

Then, as all good things do, they came to an end.

This is where his story begins.

* * *

 **June 21**

Atlantis is a gorgeous city. It truly would take anyone's breath away—it sparkles with the light of a thousand suns, as if Apollo himself had blessed the city. Atlantis was huge, it would take anyone about a day to swim from either end. Poseidon's castle is also very grand. It stands tall on the Summer hill, where the sunlight shines brightest from the surface. The castle itself was painted a gorgeous cyan blue, with seashells lining every wall. At the front of the castle was a gigantic door, easily twenty feet tall, made of solid stone. The castle had towers on each end of the hill—North, South, East, West, that spiraled towards the surface in an elegant array of color. The ceiling of the castle was white, which added to the colorful effect.

From the top of the tower, you could see all of Poseidon's domain. The city of Atlantis, and the surrounding cities and communities. All the way to where the coral dropped off and the open ocean began.

Perseus caught his reflection on a mirror as he left his room. His short hair hung around his face, tickling his nose. He ran his fingers through it absentmindedly, willing it to grow until he could pull it back into a loose ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were a dazzling green color, that changed shades based on his moods. He was in a great mood today, so they were bright. He also chose to have a fish tail which was also bright green in color in the exact same shade as his eyes.

Today was a gorgeous day as usual. Poseidon hated rain under the ocean, so it just didn't rain. It's not like we needed it to anyway, we had all the water we needed. Don't ask Perseus how rain under the ocean works; he's never seen it happen so he doesn't know.

The path from the palace into the city was lined with glowing pearls that shimmered in the light. Merpeople were swimming up and down the paths, with some of them standing and talking to others.

He smiled to himself. Every day he looked at how Atlantis was thriving it made him happy. Atlantis was his home, one of the only things that he truly cared about.

"Good morning, Prince Perseus." A merperson called to his right.

"Good morning, Thoösa." Perseus replied absentmindedly.

To his left, he spotted a friend of his. Her name is Nona. He hardly was one to befriend people, but he couldn't help it with Nona and Aeson. By Merpeople standards, Nona was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, flowing honey-brown hair that was braided down the small of her back. She had sparkling blue eyes the color of the sea, with a magenta fish tail. She always wore a bright bubblegum pink bra to match her tail.

Nona was talking to our mutual friend: Aeson. Aeson was around Perseus' height, with short, bright blonde hair, green eyes, and a blue fish tail. Aeson and Nona had been talking about politics, of course. Perseus had no interest in the topic.

Perseus's body turned to water. He free floated stealthily behind Aeson, solidifying then throwing his arm around the merman's shoulders. "What's up, my dudes?" He asked them with a laugh.

Nona rolled her eyes. "Oh Perseus, that was only funny the first few hundred times you did it."

"Really?" he asked her.

"No." She giggled. "It was never funny."

"Darling, you've broken my heart." He moved his hand away from Aeson, and put it on his bare chest. "You see this? This is a broken heart."

"Well, hello, Prince, I see you're ignoring me as usual." Aeson snickered.

"I am not." He huffed. "And stop calling me Prince. It kills my vibe."

"My bad." Aeson raised his eyebrow. "But are you not the Prince of Atlantis?"

"Yeah, but so is Triton." Perseus said to him. "You don't go around calling him 'prince', do you?"

"Triton's an asshole." Aeson said with a shrug. "I wouldn't call him a prince if my life depended on it."

He snickered. "I'm glad you agree with me."

"You do know he's a messenger god, right?" Nona looked around nervously. "He's always listening."

"Let him." He said.

"I wish I could be as confident as you," She said with a sigh. "But I just can't."

He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Chin up. Triton isn't the meanest god out there."

She looked away with a blush.

"So, I heard Zeus called all the minor gods to Olympus?" Aeson asked.

"Ugh." He scoffed. "How did you even find out about that, anyway?"

"Well, when you're friends with a _minor_ god you do tend to hear things." Aeson smirked.

Perseus rolled his eyes dramatically. "Call me a minor god again and you'll see how minor my wrath is."

Aeson couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "You're all talk and no action, Prince. I haven't _ever_ seen you attack someone in Atlantis."

"With the exception of Hades' son." Nona replied. "Remember him?"

"Of course." Perseus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I still want to know how that son of a bitch didn't drown."

"Your father didn't tell you?" Nona frowned.

"No." He said. "Poseidon didn't deem me important enough."

Nona and Aeson shared a look. "Oh, I'm sure he thinks you're important!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Aeson agreed.

"Whatever." Perseus sighed. "What are we doing today anyway?"

"Aeson and I are going to the coral reef. Wanna come?" She smiled. "It'll be lots of fun. I hear that there's going to be a party out there in like an hour."

"A party at the coral reef?" He asked, bewildered. "Are they nuts?"

"Teenagers." Aeson agreed. "But they always have the best time, which is why I agreed to go."

"Fine." He smiled lightly. "I'll go."

* * *

 **Poseidon was sitting in the throne room, glancing over a huge stack of papers.** The first was the details regarding the rebellion of one of the lower-district villages. Who would want to rebel against him anyway? He was the kindest out of the Big Three Kings.

He glanced to the clock at the far wall. Noting the early morning, he turned to his lieutenant. "Delphin, where are my sons?"

"Triton is in the armory speaking to a young Cyclops, sire." Delphin answered immediately.

"And my other son?"

Delphin chittered nervously. "Well, you see, sire—"

"I don't need a runaround, Delphin. Where is Perseus?" Poseidon repeated, trying to hold back his anger. He somehow knew he wouldn't like Delphin's answer.

"He's at the coral reef, sir." Delphin answered.

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is. The only place I've told him to stay away from."

"Sire, you know Perseus can take care of himself and others he is around." Delphin replied. "After all, he is the savior of Atlantis, is he not?"

"I'm not concerned about Perseus not being able to take care of himself." He replied coolly. "I'm more concerned about the fact that he _knows_ that he was supposed to stay nearby so we can go to Olympus together today."

Delphin squeaked. "Of course, it is the summer solstice, I had completely forgotten."

Poseidon put down the papers he had been looking at. "It's all right, Delphin. Just do me a favor and get Triton and have him meet us as the Overlook, if you would."

"Of course," The dolphin bowed. "What about Perseus?"

He sighed. "It's time I teach my other son a lesson about obedience."

* * *

 **As the three of them got closer to the party, Perseus could hear a lot of playful chatter**. The area opened up to a huge circle, with the only thing to look at being the coral along the sea floor and around us. In the corner of the circle was a live band playing music. On the other side were a few tables with food and drink. Merpeople were everywhere, with most of them looking to be around 14-16 years old.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Perseus felt an arm wrap around his neck. He looked to his right. A young guy was smiling at him. Belos had short red hair paired with dark brown eyes and a red fish tail.

"Belos," Perseus said, moving Belos' arm. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Ah." Belos said shortly. "But it's a party Perseus, you need to have fun. You do have fun on occasion, right?"

He laughed. "Sometimes."

"Sweet! Oh, by the way, we have alain here!" Belos gestured to the table.

Alain was a mixture of sea salt, kelp and mashed-up caviar that somehow got Merpeople high. He wasn't fond of the drink.

"Oh sweet!" Aeson said. "I'll go get us some cups."

"None for me, thanks." Perseus told him.

He wasn't sure if Aeson had heard Perseus or not; he was already heading towards the tables.

"So, Prince Perseus, what are you up to these days?" Belos asked. "I haven't seen you since that son of Hades was found in the castle."

"I've been very busy." He replied.

"He went to the last Olympian council!" Nona said, her blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Is that so?" Belos said. "How was it?"

"Boring." He replied. "The gods are too full of themselves, and it doesn't help to have all of them together in one room."

"I'm sure it was more entertaining than that." Belos frowned.

"The only interesting thing is that Hades showed up and started yelling at Poseidon for capturing his son." He shrugged.

"Hades' son is a prisoner right now?" Belos gasped.

"No," He nearly growled, his anger making him have to stop and take a deep breath. "Poseidon was forced to let him go by Hades, lest they start a new war."

"Why didn't he drown?" Belos asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. My dad doesn't tell me anything."

"I'm sure he tells you some stuff." Belos said slowly.

He crossed his arms. "No. He doesn't."

The atmosphere was tense. Perseus could see the relief cross Belos' face when Aeson returned with two cups of alain. Aeson gave one of the cups to Nona, and the pair drank them slowly.

"Why a party here?" He asked Belos. "Teenage rebellion?"

"No." Belos answered immediately. "I heard there's supposed to be something going on with the sharks and dolphins. I wanted to watch."

"Oh gods, are they fighting again?" He asked. "You'd think that after a few thousand years together, Delphin and Skarhas would get along by now."

"I think Skarhas is jealous." Nona said with a sly smile. "Because Delphin is Poseidon's favorite and not him."

"Well, Skarhas' ego is only on par with Triton's." He laughed.

"Shh!" Belos put his hand over Perseus' mouth. "Triton can always hear you."

"Ugh, you too?" Perseus moved Belos' hand, scowling. "Do you really think I'm afraid of my brother?"

"You should be!" Belos replied. "I heard that someone took his name in vain a few weeks ago, and he turned them into a dolphin!"

"I heard that someone tried to fight him, and he killed them!" Nona chimed in.

"I think both of your heads are full of kelp." He shook his head.

"You may not be afraid of him, but we are." Aeson said.

The other two nodded solemnly.

"It's like being afraid of a jellyfish!" He sighed.

"Jellyfish are vicious." Belos replied. "Did you hear Thoösa's pet jellyfish got loose and electrocuted Ianessa?"

"You gossip too much." He said with a smile. "You sound like Nona."

"Hey!" Nona protested.

"No regrets." He shrugged.

"What're you guys talking about?" A new voice asked. Perseus hadn't ever talked to her before, but he knew her name was Cyrene. She had waist-length blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes paired with a green fish tail.

"We're talking about Thoösa's pet jellyfish." Aeson replied.

"Oh yes, I heard about that." Cyrene said. "Poor Ianessa."

"Do you think she'll be out of the infirmary soon?" Nona asked her.

"Hard to say." Cyrene frowned in thought. "The burns were pretty bad."

"What did her guardian say?" Perseus asked.

"Thoösa was ordered to get rid of her jellyfish by her guardian." Cyrene said. "They're going to set it free in a few days."

I frowned. "Probably best, though. What if it kills someone next time it's loose?"

"You're despicable." Nona scoffed, swimming off.

"What's her problem?" Belos asked.

"She's an aquatic life nut." Aeson yawned.

"Ah." Belos took a drink out of his cup.

Perseus turned around. There was a commotion coming from further down the path. The crowd of teenagers parted, to reveal a very pissed off Poseidon. He scowled, crossing his arms.

"I have had enough of you ignoring my orders, Perseus." Poseidon growled as he approached.

"Ignoring what orders?" He asked Poseidon.

"I told you we had to go to Olympus today for the summer solstice."

"Oh you were _serious?"_ Perseus scoffed.

"Boy, I am getting so sick of your attitude!" Poseidon yelled, effectively silencing him. "You are coming with me and that's final. Get in the chariot."

"No." I said. "I will not."

"Why? Because you want to stay at some teenager's hoodlum party?"

"Dad, you can't boss me around all the time!" He yelled. "I'm my own god, I can do what I want!"

"You are in my domain you bend to my will!" Poseidon yelled back, getting into his face. "Perhaps if you got a wife of your own you would take responsibility for once!"

"Don't you _even_ start with the wife thing again, Dad. I already told you, I'm not interested in taking a bride!" He scoffed.

"What about Nona? She is a gorgeous mermaid. I'd be thrilled to have her as my daughter-in-law." Poseidon leaned back.

Perseus' scowl deepened. "Dad. I have no romantic interest in Nona. I don't want a wife right now."

"That's a shame." Poseidon huffed.

"Are you done? You're killing my mood." He crossed my arms back over his chest.

"No, I am not done. Get in the chariot we're going to Olympus." Poseidon replied calmly.

"You're still on about Olympus? I've already told you I don't want to go to some minor god's meeting. Who cares?"

"WHO CARES?!" Poseidon roared. "I care! As I've already said, when you are in my domain you do what I tell you to _when_ I tell you do. Do you understand?"

Perseus glared harshly at Poseidon. "No."

"Perseus, I will not fight with you any longer."

"Good, then don't." Perseus pushed past Poseidon, swimming away.

"Stop!" Poseidon yelled. When he continued, he felt his path blocked by a solid wall of water.

"Dad." His voice was steely calm. His anger churned through every orifice of his body, but he willed himself to not release any anger.

"You're not going anywhere. I already told you: get in the chariot right now." Poseidon's expression held one of pure fury.

"Fine. You want me to go to Olympus with you that bad? I'll go. But I'll take myself there." He yelled. He steadied himself and willed the currents to shoot him towards the surface.

* * *

 **Minutes later, Perseus walked down the streets of New York City**. When he was out in public, he preferred to be young looking around 18-20. He had a bit of scruff on his face, short, close-cropped black hair and sea-green eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of the oversized hoodie that he always wore on the surface. In addition to the light blue ripped jeans, He looked like an every day bad boy teenager.

Zeus was upset about something, that was definitely for sure.

The sky crackled with electricity, as the clouds poured down rain. Mortals ran around, some under umbrellas, some without. They scurried under building tops and running inside at the sudden downpour of rain. Perseus stood in the middle of the sidewalk, and stared up at the ashen gray clouds. It was faint, but it was almost as if he could hear yelling _from_ the clouds.

He sighed, pulling the hood over his head. As the son of Poseidon, he had complete immunity over water—He couldn't get wet unless he wanted to. He walked into the Empire State Building, looking around the fancy lobby. The front desk only had one mortal behind the counter, and with one whiff Perseus could smell he was a satyr. Most satyrs were scattered around the country, finding new demigod children and bringing them to camp Half-Blood to be trained into heroes. However, with this being the entrance to Olympus they had to take certain precautions.

Perseus approached the desk. "Six hundredth floor." His voice was smooth, like the sea on a warm summer day.

The satyr looked up at Perseus. He had shaggy brown hair, and beady brown eyes. The nametag on the front of his shirt read 'Gleeson'. "No can do, kid. No such thing." He went back to reading the newspaper.

He scowled. He had been here at the winter solstice, it wouldn't be hard to recognize him. He leaned forward. "I will smite you where you stand, satyr. Six hundredth floor."

The satyr looked me up and down. He shrugged, tossing me a key. "You know what to do."

He pressed the 600th floor button the elevator shuddering to life as he inserted the key. As the floors zoomed by, an image of Zeus in the elevator listening to the shitty music flashed through Perseus' mind, and he couldn't help but laugh. Mortals and their silly inventions would never cease to amaze him.

The doors opened to reveal Olympus. The grand city laid out before him, but it was deserted. He passed many houses, some with small fires burning on the windowsill, but most didn't. He started up the path to the large temple where the 12 major gods met each solstice. The building was around 30-40 feet tall, so that any god could be in their true form and still have room to spare. The building was shockingly white, with many marble pillars decorating the doors. The doors were open, and he walked right through them.

At his entrance, many heads turned to look at him. "Good morning, Perseus." Zeus spoke. He sat in a chair in the front of the room, his long black hair curling around his shoulders. He played with his beard, as if the fact that he showed up at all made Zeus happy.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle." He spoke.

He looked around the room. Not all of the gods were here yet. Out of the 12 Olympian gods, only nine sat in their thrones. Poseidon, Dionysus, and Ares' all sat empty. Minor gods continued to walk into the room, all emitting slight nervousness at the summons to Olympus. Perseus didn't fully pay attention to who had been summoned as of late.

He felt the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably. He turned to see Poseidon and Triton enter the throne room. Triton looked thrilled to be in Olympus, while Poseidon still seemed to be angry at our fight.

Poseidon grabbed Perseus' arm, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "When we head back to Atlantis, you and I need to have a serious talk."

Perseus wrenched his arm free of his father's grip. "I really don't think we do."

" _Perseus—"_

"Don't you worry, Father." Triton replied importantly. "I can rein in Perseus."

"Oh, can you?" Perseus asked with a sly smirk. "I'd love you to try."

"Boys." Poseidon warned. "This is not the place—"

"There's always room for family squabbles, eh fish-face?" Ares said with a bark-like laugh.

"Ares." Poseidon said, his voice strained. "Always a pleasure."

"Is it, though?" Perseus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Poseidon's anger seemed to lesson as he smirked. "Now Ares I know you have met Perseus, but have you met my other son, Triton?"

Triton shook Ares' hand. "Big fan of your work, of course. I'm the leader of the Atlantian army."

"Always nice to meet a fan." Ares shook Triton's hand.

The smell of grapes caught Perseus' attention. Without even excusing himself, he walked over to Dionysus with a big smile. "Big D!"

Dionysus turned, offering a fist bump which he happily accepted with one of his own. "Perseus! Always a pleasure to see you in Olympus."

"Man, what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

Dionysus shrugged. "You'll never believe it. One of my sons was actually told he drinks too much. The boy's not even an adult yet and he's been smuggling wine for months."

"The son of the god of wine drinks too much?" He scoffed. "I had no idea."

"Right?" D laughed, his purple eyes dancing warmly. "It's _so_ good seeing you again, Perseus."

"It's good seeing you too, D. When are you going to visit Atlantis anyway? You keep telling me later."

"Well us _major_ gods have been busy. A new prophecy came out." D shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know much about it. Everyone's been hush hush, even among the Olympian gods."

"Dude, don't you start." Perseus warned. "I've been called a minor god way too many times today already—"

"Gods, Perseus. I'm messing with you." Dionysus' purple eyes were dancing in amusement.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He shrugged.

Dionysus glanced at the other gods. "Seems as if the meeting is starting."

He glanced around the room once more. The only one of the 12 major gods that weren't sitting in their throne was Dionysus. Poseidon glared lightly at Perseus as he turned to stare down his father, but he ignored it and walked over to the small group of minor gods near the doors.

Triton looked at him with disdain, his green eyes dark with annoyance. "You need to pay more attention—"

"Gods!" Zeus' loud voice boomed, effectively cutting off whatever Triton was about to criticize him about. "I welcome each and every god here with open arms."

"That's new." Perseus snickered. Triton smacked his arm, but nobody seemed to pay the twins any attention.

"Now that we are all gathered, I have very grave news." Zeus spoke to the room. "Kronos has risen, we need to know where loyalties lie." The room broke out into murmurs, but Zeus held up a hand and everything silenced at once. "Many gods didn't show up today, which is a clear sign. However, you all did, which does prove to me that you all still follow us and not Kronos."

He crossed his arms. _This_ is what they've been bickering about? If he didn't care about openly disobeying the Olympian gods, he would leave. He stayed silent throughout the entire talk, until something caught his attention. In the other side of the room, there were two mortal heroes. One had long, curly blonde hair with ashy gray eyes—a daughter of Athena, if he had to guess.

The other was a boy, with shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes. A son of Hades. His lip curled into a snarl. The very same son of Hades that he had attacked a few months ago, nearly causing the start of another Poseidon/Hades war. Perseus didn't hate Hades, but he surely hated his children. They were overly cocky and overly CREEPY. Emphasis on creepy. Most of them spent more time with the dead than the living, which made them unpredictable and dangerous.

"Now many of you have noticed we have two demigods in attendance with us today." Zeus said. "They are here with my permission. You two may give your report now."

The blonde-headed daughter of Athena walked forward slowly. She didn't seem to be fazed by the attention of all the gods on her. "Thank you, Lord Zeus." She said clearly. "Over the past year, Nico and I have been scouting the entire planet in search for allies. Unfortunately, most of the gods we scouted tried to kill us. The only peaceful gods and goddesses we were able to sway to our side are in this room."

Perseus looked around the room once more. This was _it?_ If Kronos was rising we were doomed.

"However, one of Kronos' allies accidentally let slip some of his plan." She continued. "I have reason to believe that Kronos will in fact be using demigods, and ever since our return we have noted many camper's disappearances."

"That is unfortunate," Zeus said slowly.

"Demigods have always had free reign over what they do." Poseidon said. "Within reason, of course—but if they choose to side with Kronos, they will be punished accordingly."

"I agree." Hades spoke, although he was still glaring daggers at Poseidon. "Eternal Punishment for any demigod on Kronos' side seems like the best option."

Many of the gods started to mutter at this comment. It seemed as if nearly every one of the Olympian Gods had had at least one traitorous child.

"My lord Zeus," Nike stepped forward, her voice was quiet, yet elegant. "As your humble servant, I see many gods have joined Kronos' rank, but mostly I fear for the concern of all of our children. With this upcoming war, I fear that the demigods could potentially rise up against us, and overthrow your power. Many will be spell-bound to Kronos' rule and become easily corrupted."

"What should we do, then?" Zeus asked. "Like Poseidon said, the demigods have always had free reign."

Nike pondered this. "While it would be against the Ancient Laws to take free will away from our children, there is something else we could do entirely. I propose sending a different god to Camp Half-Blood. Someone with a fresh perspective to the inner workings of the demigods."

Perseus glanced over to the demigods again to gage their expressions. The daughter of Athena seemed outraged, while the son of Hades didn't seem to care.

"Who would you have to do this?" Zeus asked.

To Perseus' horror, Nike turned to him. "Perseus, son of Poseidon."

He bit back a curse. "Oh I couldn't." He said quickly. "I'm very busy in my father's domain—"

Triton glared at him. "Don't be stupid. If Nike says you have to do it, then you have to. Besides," He lowered his voice. "It gets you out of my hair."

He glared at Triton.

"All in favor for sending Perseus to Camp Half-Blood instead of Dionysus?" Zeus said.

Out of the twelve gods, eight raised their hands. The only gods who didn't were Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, and Apollo.

"Motion passed." Zeus said.

Perseus' mouth gaped open. He knew it was better than to protest so he crossed his arms and waited. Zeus seemed satisfied, and the meeting adjourned without anything else happening.

"You just wait, Triton." He said quietly. "When I return to Atlantis we'll settle this formally."

"I look forward to it." Triton grinned.

Perseus turned as the two demigods made their way to him. Triton and Perseus both glared daggers at the son of Hades as he got closer. Triton's hand skimmed the top of his sword in warning.

"You're lucky that your father stood up for you, _demigod."_ Triton hissed. "If it were up to me, you'd be rotting in the cells below our castle."

"Relax, brother." Perseus said smoothly. "Like our father has reminded me twice today, Olympus is not the place for disputes."

Triton clicked his tongue. "Very well. The next time I see this demigod outside of Olympus will be on the field of battle."

Triton didn't say another word as he left the throne room.

"Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are." The son of Hades said.

"Let's get it over with." The daughter of Athena agreed. "I'm Annabeth Chase and he's Nico di Angelo."

"So I heard something about a new prophecy. What do you know about it?" He asked the two demigods.

"I don't know about the new one. I just know about the old one, the last Great Prophecy." Nico shook his head sadly.

"The last great prophecy…" He racked his brain, trying to remember. "Uh, I got nothing. What's the last Great Prophecy?"

Nico took a deep breath and recited, " _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days; Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"Wait, I know that. My dad was super pissed because he couldn't have any more children."

Nico nodded. "I'm the oldest living child of the eldest gods. I'm fifteen, but I don't turn sixteen until January, so we have time."

"So let me get this straight. On your sixteenth birthday, you're supposed to make a decision that either destroys Olympus, or saves it." Perseus shook his head, laughing. "Good luck with that, man."

"You're not making me feel any better." Nico replied.

"I'm not supposed to." He shrugged.

"Are you two coming?" Annabeth asked. "We need to return to camp."

"Jeez! She's more annoying than dad sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

Nico smiled. "Let's go catch up to her."

Annabeth and Nico led the way through Olympus, until we stepped into the elevator where the only sound was the music. Annabeth led the way off the elevator, and out the door. She started to hail a taxi, but Perseus put his hands up. "Allow me." He smiled lightly.

"What-?" She started.

He grabbed both of the demigod's shoulders and teleported them to Camp Half-Blood with a snap of his finger. He looked at the camp. He had never seen it before, and honestly, he was actually speechless. Poseidon didn't usually have a lot of kids anyway, but if he did, Perseus didn't interact with them more than the occasional help on a quest. The hill overlooked the camp, where he could see a huge strawberry patch to the left, and cabins further down the hill.

He whistled. "Nice."

"You can't just walk in!" Annabeth protested. "You have to get permission, and…"

"I'm a god. I don't need anyone's permission." He replied, walking down the hill and into the camp.

"Ugh!" She groaned. She walked quickly until she passed him and continued to walk down the hill. The setting sun made her hair seem as if it were on fire, the bright sunlight bouncing off the golden curls.

Nico walked beside him, his pace matching his. "Look, I'm sorry about barging into Atlantis like that." Nico said suddenly. "It wasn't intentional to provoke your army like that, but I had to speak to Poseidon."

Perseus turned to Nico, his expression furious. "It's a capitol crime to set foot in Atlantis without the permission of Poseidon. Just remember that, kid."

Neither of them spoke after that. As they walked down the hill and he started to notice the cabins in greater detail. 12 cabins, 12 Olympian gods. In the middle of the camp was a huge building. "That's the big house." Nico explained. "Where Mr. D and Chiron live in."

He nodded. "Chiron… that name sounds familiar." He thought about it for a second. "Centaur?"

Nico nodded. "He's our camp director."

Annabeth stormed into the big house, and they followed behind her. He heard a lot of voices, that hushed at her abrupt entrance. "Annabeth?" A voice called. "We didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well, I would've been there longer if I didn't have to escort _him_ back here." Annabeth plopped into a seat.

"Escort who?" the voice said kindly.

Nico and Perseus rounded the corner. He saw several teenagers, many of whom couldn't be over the age of 15. They all stared at him, and he glanced around uneasily. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen so many demigods in one place.

"Lord Perseus." Chiron looked at him. From his head to his waist he looked like a normal human, but with the bottom half of a stallion. "What an honor. What brings you here?"

He crossed his arms, scoffing. "Apparently Zeus decided that Dionysus was best suited to stay in Olympus so he sent me instead."

Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Perseus, I wouldn't insult the King of the Gods." Chiron shook his head.

He raised an eyebrow at Chiron. "Oh really? What should I do then?"

"Uh, well…"

The temperature of the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. The campers looked between Perseus and Chiron, nobody saying a word. After a long, tense moment of silence, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lord Perseus."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now i'm sure the first thing many of you noticed is that my merpeople are very different from the merpeople described in the PJO books. I did this on purpose to make them seem more approachable. Think of them as the _Little Mermaid_ sort of mermaids. **

**This is the first edited chapter for the revised version of the story! The first step to fixing this mess i called a story LOL**

 **As always please review 3**


End file.
